cinderella game
by minnie bunnie
Summary: .  "Ufufufufu …menarik sekali, " ujar Ichigo sambil melihat buku yang map yang berisi file.  "Sepertinya, Kau sudah dapat 'calon pemain' baru yah, Ichigo?" ucap Renji melihat temannya yang sedang senang.  "Kuchiki Rukia….., menarik sekali khukhukhukhu " u


**Cinderella game**

**By : Minnie bunniess**

**Disclaimer : Bleach ****© tite kubo**

**Rate : T **

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Humor**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Rukia**

**WARNING : **_**Alternate Universe (AU), OOC,typos,dan hal GJ lainnya~ :3**_

A/N : aku bikin ini terinspirasi dari GTO….fufufufu… :3…meskipun mungkin agak kurang bagus….tolong dukungannya…:')

.

.

CINDERELLA GAME

.

.

"Ufufufufu~…menarik sekali, " ujar Ichigo sambil melihat buku yang map yang berisi _file_.

"Sepertinya, Kau sudah dapat 'calon pemain' baru yah, Ichigo?" ucap Renji melihat temannya yang sedang senang.

"Kuchiki Rukia….., menarik sekali khukhukhukhu~" ucap Ichigo dengan seringayan seperti iblis.

"Semoga saja nasib cewek itu beruntung…" gumam Renji.

.

.

.

TENG…TENG…TENG….

Bel sekolah Karakura High School berbunyi, artinya tiba waktunya untuk pulang. Kuchiki Rukia, seorang siswi teladan dari sekolah ini tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Dia memilih untuk pergi ke makam orang yang disukainya, Grimmjow.

"Aku merindukanmu…., Jaques-kun….." ucap Rukia lirih.

Angin berhembus kencang saat itu membuat tubuh perempuan kecil disana bergidik. Awan gelap mulai bermunculan diatas cakrawala, menutupi matahari terik yang sudah bersinar sejak pagi. Tapi perempuan berambut hitam itu tetap setia meratapi kekasihnya.

"Ahh….tempat ini…angin ini…dan Kau…Aku jadi ingat…"

Flash back mode = on

.

.

"Aku mohon…kembalikan…kalung itu, itu pemberian terakhir dari nenekku…" pinta Rukia.

"Ohh~…kau ini.." ucap salah satu cowok di gang yang sepi.

"Aku mohon…." Air mata mulai menetes dari mata violetnya.

"Kalau kau mau memuaskanku hari ini…aku akan memberikan ini padamu…" tawar sang cowok.

Tiba-tiba…

"_ENOUGH_…!" teriak Grimmjow.

seseorang berambut biru laut,bidang dada yang tegap,paras yang elok….datang menolong cewek yang tengah menangis disana.

"Kau tahu, 'Fukuwa'* ?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"A..apa..?" cowok itu mulai kebingungan.

"Aku ketuanya, pergi SEKARANG…! "

" A..apa? ketua geng berbahaya 'Fukuwa' ? Te-Terimakasih telah me-mengampuniku A-a..A-ku pergi sekarang " ucap pria itu lalu berlari tunggang langgang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Grimmjow menawarkan tangan untuk membantu Rukia berdiri.

"Ti…tidak…Sa-saya tidak apa-apa, Arigatou..! "

"Hmm…lehermu merah…" ujar si rambut biru melihat bekas kemerahan di leher Rukia.

"Ano…"

"Ini kalungmu, mau Kuantar ke rumah sakit?" tawar Grimmjow.

"Arigatou, tidak usah….a..ano…aku pergi duluan yah…" ujar Rukia salah tingkah langsung berlari.

TES…TES….

Bulir-bulir air hujan mulai berjatuhan, membuat badan kering Rukia mulai basah karenanya. Rukia yang sudah malu karena melihat Grimmjow hanya bisa berlari.., berlari.., dan berlari.

"HEI…! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU BERLARI, BAKA? INI HUJAN! NAIK MOTORKU…!" perintah gangster itu ganas.

"ba…baik….HATCHU…." turut Rukia sambil bersin karena kehujanan.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah Grimmjow….

"Masuklah.." ujar Grimmjow hangat.

"Ba..baik…" Rukia mulai bingung dengan pemuda yang satu ini.

"Emmm….oh yah.., Kita belum berkenalan yah?"

" Aku Grimmjow Jeager Jaques," lanjut Grimmjow.

"A…A-ku Kuchiki Rukia…hajimemashite…! " ujar Rukia sambil membungkuk.

"Ini…keringkan badanmu…ofuronya** ada di sana" ucap Pemuda berambut sebiru lautan itu sambil menyerahkan handuk dan menunjukan tempat ofuronya.

Kuchiki pun diantar pulang setelah hujannya mereda, tanpa mereka sadari muncul perasaan tulus yang sering kita sebut…cinta…

.

.

.

Flash back mode = off

"Hei…, nanti kau sakit.." ucap seseorang ang tiba-tiba datang dan menyodorkan payung pada gadis kecil yang ada disana.

"Siapa kau? " Kuchiki bingung.

"Aku kurosaki Ichigo, salam kenal.." ucap pemuda berambut _orange _itu santai.

"Kuchiki Rukia,Salam kenal." Balas Rukia memperkenalkan diri.

"Ayo masuk…, disini dingin" ajak pemuda itu.

"hn."

.

.

.

"Kau anak kelas berapa?" Tanya Ichigo lembut.

"Kelas 1 senpai" ujar si mata violet kedinginan.

Ichigo yang melihat mulut gadis pendek didepannya bergemeletukkan langsung membuka bajunya dan memakaikannya padanya.

"Ehh.., tidak usah senpai." Mengembalikan baju Ichigo

"Kau perempuan ,dan aku khawatir padamu." Ichigo menatap mata Rukia dalam.

"eh..eh..ung..terima kasih senpai." Rukia menunduk berterimakasih.

"panggil aku Ichigo, dan bahasanya tidak usah terlalu resmi, ya?"

"baik senpa- ehh Ichigo."

Sampai hujan berhenti Ichigo mengantar Rukia pulang. Saat dirumah, Ichigo tersenyum layaknya setan yang mendapatkan mangsa.

Keesokan paginya…

"Naiklah." pinta Ichigo.

Pagi ini Ichigo menjemput Rukia untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama.

"Senpai? Sejak kapan disini?" ujar Rukia merona merah.

"umm..jam berapa yah? Jam 6 mungkin..aku menunggumu putrid kireii-ku" gombal Ichigo.

"Saya bisa pergi sendiri senpai."

"Naik sekarang sebelum aku memaksamu."

"eeehh-"

Ichigo langsung mengangkat Rukia dan menancap gas hingga sampai ke sekolah.

Di sekolah..

Saat Ichigo sampai di sekolah, Ia menggendong Rukia hingga sampai di kelasnya. Hampir semua orang yang melihat itu tercengang. Why? Karena..liat nanti lah yahh~ (reader: author apaan nih!* lemparin batu*). Ichigo hanya menatap orang-orang itu dengan tatapan kosong tanpa rasa canggung, sudah biasa Ia diperhatikan banyak orang. Wajar saja Ichigo adalah pewaris perusahaan apple menggantikan steve jobs yang sudah meninggal(maksa ya?).kalian tau kan? Harga produk apple semahal apa? Author aja mau beli ga kesampean. Penggemar Ichigo yang melihat mereka juga hanya bisa menangis melihat idolanya membopong anak kelas 1 yang paling cantik di sekolah saat ini.

"Terima kasih tapi aku tidak perlu diperlakukan begitu." Ucapnya sopan.

"Suka-suka aku dong" cibir Ichigo.

Ichigo pergi meninggalkan Rukia dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dengan senyum devilnya ia menandai list yang sudah dibuatnya.

"Cinderella yang sama dengan yang lain."gumam Ichigo.

Saat istirahat, Ichigo menyiapkan meja khusus untuk Rukia. Makanannya pun dibuat oleh koki bintang 5 yang dipesan khusus oleh Ichigo. Rukia mulai bisa melupakan mantan tercintanya, Grimmjow. Saat pulang sekolah, Ichigo mencegat Rukia dan memberikannya sebuah iPhone apple dari perusahaannya.

"Untukku?" Ujar Rukia.

"Tentu, untuk siapa lagi?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Rukia tersenyum mengembalikan iPhone set seri baru itu.

"Tapi aku membutuhkanmu untuk memakainya, supaya aku bisa menghubungimu."

Rukia hanya bisa bagaimana lagi? Kalau dia menolak toh akan dipaksa juga?.

"Sudah kumasukkan nomorku, nanti sore akan kutelepon."

"Baik"

Dengan berdebar-debar(?) Rukia melihat iPhonenya setiap menit, menunggu telepon dari si kepala jeruk yang ia cintai.

GA GA GA KUAT GA GA GA KUAT AKU GA KUAT AMA PLAYBOY PLAYB-

Telepon pun berdering dan Rukia kelagapan mengangkatnya.

"Ha…halo?"

"Kenapa suaramu jelek begitu?"

"ehh, ung maaf ehem ehem maaf"

"Iya-iya sudahlah…umm malam ini kau ada acara?"Tanya Ichigo.

"Ti-tidak" gagap Rukia.

"Jam 8 malam aku jemput ok? Jangan lupa pakai dress ok?"

"iii…i-a..iya.."

" sayang"

Tuuut…tuuuut..tuuut

Rukia mulai bersiap-siap dari jam enam supaya saat menemui pujaan hatinya ia terlihat cantik dan menawan. Ia sampai membeli dress baru dan menghabiskan tabungannya untuk membeli berbagai hal yang diperlukan kecantikannya. Sampai akhirnya terdengar bunyi bel yang menandakan kalau sang pujaan hati sudah menjemputnya dan menunggunya didepan pintu.

"Kau cantik, princess"

"Arigatou.." muka rukia merona merah.

"naik"

Merekapun pergi ke tempat yang jauh sangat jauh dari kota mereka. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di suatu tempat yang banyak sekali wahana anak-anak seperti jet coaster dan lainnya. Saat melihat tempat itu Rukia tidak mengerti. Karena menurut matanya tempat itu sudah gelap dan tidak ada orang alias sudah tutup. Tapi Ichigo berjalan ke depan tempat wahana itu dan menekan 1 tombol. Dengan mudah semuanya menyala dan terputarlah music mellow yang sangat merdu dan menisyaratkan cinta yang dalam.

"Rukia, ayo kita bermain" Ichigo tersenyum.

"iya!" Rukia semangat.

Merekapun bermain banyak hal dari jet coaster sampai kuda-kudaan dan sebagainya. Tanpa disadari, Rukia menjatuhkan kalung dari neneknya yang menyimpan banyak kenangan tentang pacarnya dahulu, Grimmjow. Setelah kelelahan mereka pun keluar dan ingin segera pulang.

"Tadi sangat menyenangkan..sekarang ayo kita pulang Ichigo" ajak Rukia.

"Rukia.." Ichigo memegang kedua pipi Rukia dan menatap matanya dengan tatapan yang menghanyutkan.

"Aku menyukaimu, kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Iya, aku mau" jawab Rukia tegas.

Ichigo mengecup bibir Rukia sekilas dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalian boleh keluar, macan pemangsa!"

Tidak lama kemudian keluarlah banyak sekali lelaki kekar yang terlihat menakutkan dimata Rukia.

"Ka-kalian siapa?I-Ichigo ayo kita pulang sebelum mereka mengejar kita.."

"HUAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia bingung.

"Dasar anak bodoh! Kau tahu kau sudah menjadi Cinderella-ku malam ini dan sekarang sudah jam 12 malam dan sihirpun lenyap. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"maksudmu?"

"Lakukan sesuka kalian…jangan lupa buang bangkainya ya"ujar Ichigo.

"apa maksudmu?"

"HEIII…! JANGAN SENTUH AKU..! ICHIGOO TOLOONGG!" teriak Rukia.

"Percuma dia tidak akan menolongmu." Ujar salah seorang lelaki didekatnya.

"Tolong jelaskan padaku maksud semua ini." Pinta Rukia.

"Dia selalu begitu. Kau sudah masuk dalam Cinderella game."

"apa itu Cinderella game?"

"Ichigo selalu mengencani seorang perempuan dan mempermainkannya. Lalu saat jam 12 malam di tempat ini dia menganggap sihir lenyap dan perempuan itu sudah menjadi sampah dimatanya. Yang tadinya Cinderella langsung berubah menjadi rumput dimatanya. Jadi intinya kau hanyalah bagian dari permainan menyenangkan ini." Terangnya.

"Terus apa yang kalian lakukan sekarang"

"itu terserah kami…, karena kau dianggap sudah jadi milik kami" kata cowok A.

"iya itu betul kami bisa saja me..ehem..ehem.." seringaian mesum muncul di muka cowok B.

"I…ICHIGOOOOOO…!"

Tring…Tring…Tring…

Wahana yang semula gelap tiba-tiba menyala.

"Rukia…Kau disini?" ujar seorang laki-laki sambil menaiki ontang-anting dan mengamati sekitarnya.

"Kaau…Kau…"

TBC~~

Haaaaahhh selesai juga…maaf yah multichip lagi tapi paling juga 2 ato 3 chap..:)

Pertama kalinya na-chan ngetik fic ampe 1000 kata lebih bangga aku…*tebar bunga sambil gigit mawar*

Yaaaak aku mau minta maaflama ga kef fn maklum lah…jadi ketua di berbagai bidang itu repot..belum lagi jadi bendahara…-_- males banget deh…..

Jadi makasih banyak buat semeku yang nyemangatin aku~ :* :* :* :* hahahahahahahahhaha

Jangan lupa RnR…

Fic ini pasti cepet update soalnya ok?ok?ok?ok?

Karena aku udah ngantuk mau tidur yah…muaaaaaaaahhh aku cinta kalian semua..

RIVIEW! XD


End file.
